Youkai, Baby
by lawless523
Summary: Gojyo decides youkai!Hakkai isn't too hot to handle. Lemon. One-shot, complete.


**_Rating/Warnings_** - M for m/m sex, youkai fetishizing, mild violence, and language; the only blood spilled is human, though. Set immediately after Hakkai's rescue of Gojyo during the _Burial _arc. Not beta reviewed; all mistakes are mine.  
**_Disclaimer:_** Kazuya Minekura and her publishers own the rights to _Saiyuki_ and its characters and profit from them, not me. No copyright or other infringement is intended.  
**_Summary:_ **Gojyo decides that youkai!Hakkai isn't too hot to handle.  
**_A/N: _**Written for LiveJournal's Springkink community's February 2010 anonymous kink meme. Prompt: Saiyuki, Hakkai/Gojyo: first time, immediately after the _Burial_ rescue -- hurt/comfort, unspoken jealousy and neediness, youkai!kink (fetishizing vines, claws, ears, etc.)Some details are taken directly from Gojyo and Hakkai's _Burial_ arc in Volume 4 of Reload. The title comes from a remark Banri makes to Hakkai when he notices his power limiters.

**_Youkai, Baby_**

Gojyo had known it was a fool's errand to accompany the two men who'd showed up at his door claiming that Banri had sent them, but he went with them on the off chance that Banri was on the up and up for once. He wasn't surprised to find Banri trying to pull another fast one, but he took his place anyway, just in case Banri actually returned with more stolen treasure to cover the debt he owed them. The fact that Banri was part of the ring of thieves Sanzo had asked them to infiltrate and expose merely added to the irony.

Not for the first time, he wondered why he'd let Banri back into his life to begin with. Sure, he owed him a debt of gratitude for picking him up and taking care of him when he was a homeless teen and showing him how to support himself as a thief, but that debt had been paid long ago. He had Hakkai now, along with a more legitimate means of supporting himself and a more conventional lifestyle: a clean and tidy house, cooked meals that were ready at predetermined times, and reliable companionship from someone who wasn't habitually drunk.

As time ticked away while he sat bound with rope in that uncomfortable wooden chair, hostage to Banri's good faith, he despaired of ever returning to his little cottage again. It looked as though Banri had cut him loose and abandoned his dumb ass yet again. His only consolation was that Hakkai could have his house after he was gone. If he utilized his skills as a poker player and the odd jobs Sanzo had thrown their way, he could support himself just as well as Gojyo had supported the two of them lately.

He breathed a prayer of thanks that at least Hakkai had stayed out of this mess. Hakkai, entirely too shrewd for his own good, had quickly tumbled to the fact that there was something fishy about all this. Gojyo just hoped he would keep his nose out of it until it was all over and done with. He didn't want anyone's death but his own on his conscience because he'd cut Banri some slack yet again.

Just as the conspirators' patience ran out and they pointed a gun at his head, intending to pull the trigger and end his useless life, the door to their hideout burst open. To the astonishment of all, Gojyo included, a seemingly mild-mannered man wearing glasses and holding an umbrella in each hand stepped inside.

Gojyo couldn't help but snicker to himself, despite his concern for his foolhardy friend. Hakkai's mild manners were deceptive. Banri had made snide comments about how proper and well-bred he was before noticing the limiters and recognizing him as youkai too. Even after that, Banri bad-mouthed him because of his dislike of Banri and his lack of sympathy for the youkai cause, and Gojyo didn't have the heart to tell him how and why Hakkai had become youkai.

Gojyo knew about Hakkai's scary side; he'd seen it himself a time or two. But he'd never seen him in full youkai mode without his limiters before, so he didn't know what to expect when Hakkai flung him an umbrella and tossed his limiters on the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hakkai's fingernails grow into claws, his teeth grow into fangs, his ears lengthen until they were triangular and pointy, and vines wrap around his entire body. The man was faster, stronger, and stealthier than before, which was saying a lot, considering that with his limiters on, he'd been able to get the drop on Banri when they'd quarreled. He even used his vines as a garrote on several of his opponents. Gojyo was glad he was Hakkai's friend and not his enemy.

For the next few minutes, the warehouse was home to a veritable ballet of violence and bloodshed. His and Hakkai's arms slashed and their legs kicked their opponents until they were all dead or unconscious. The umbrellas Hakkai had brought made good weapons; the sharp tip made a satisfying squishing sound as it pierced an attacker's eye. Gojyo nearly giggled uncontrollably while thinking about the karmic exchange involved in depriving a youkai of his sight, given Hakkai's earlier sacrifice of his sight to atone for his own sins against some other youkai.

It wasn't until they were walking home and Gojyo had the opportunity to catch his breath and reflect that he wished he'd had the chance to appreciate Hakkai's youkai form at his leisure. The gently swaying leaves on his deadly vines made his eyes glow more brightly than usual, hard and flinty and reminding him of emeralds all the more. Gojyo wondered what it would be like to be bound to him by those vines, claws digging into his scalp while he sank his teeth into those pointy ears.

Fuck, what was the matter with him? Neither of them were gay (despite some past experiences with Banri), and Hakkai was still getting over losing Kanan, so why was he wondering what a naked youkai Hakkai would look, taste, feel, smell and sound like in the throes of orgasm?

For his part, Hakkai didn't regret having intervened, but he felt an almost unwonted fury toward Banri. He hadn't liked Banri from the beginning, despite his cheeky charm. Not only had Banri whispered lewd suggestions to him once he realized Hakkai was youkai too, but he'd implied that he and Gojyo had been intimate when they were roommates and assumed that Gojyo and Hakkai were as well. Hakkai wasn't sure, though, whether it was Banri's easy assumption that they'd buggered each other or the fact that they hadn't that angered him the most.

He felt guilty about wanting Gojyo so soon after losing Kanan and wondered if maybe this was what he'd heard described as the rebound effect. He'd never desired another man before, but he'd never desired a woman before he met Kanan either, so it might just be him and his difficulty with forming attachments to other people. He figured, though, that he had probably repelled Gojyo permanently by revealing his youkai form in all its brutality and bloodthirstiness. Truly, it embodied everything he loathed about himself and his foolish and ultimately empty need for vengeance.

When they arrived at their doorstep, Gojyo couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing Hakkai right there on the steps. Hakkai tensed and went completely still. Gojyo waited for the abuse he was sure would follow; he'd probably overstepped his bounds. But he wanted to show Hakkai what he meant to him and to thank him for showing up and saving his life. He tried not to think about the fact that he wanted this too; if he were honest with himself, he badly wanted to fuck Hakkai, or for Hakkai to fuck him.

To Gojyo's surprise, Hakkai not only opened his mouth, but also welcomed him in. His tongue met Gojyo's and he angled his face to lean into the kiss.

Gojyo slipped his arm around Hakkai's back and his other hand came up to clasp the side of his face. As the kiss deepened, he pulled his friend closer, groaning when his now-hardening cock rubbed against Hakkai's hip. He shifted his stance and crushed their pelvises together.

That was when he discovered his feelings – of lust, at least – were reciprocated. _Gods, he's hard. And enormous, it feels like._ He fleetingly wondered what it would feel like to deep throat that dick.

He fumbled for the key and unlocked the door because suddenly he needed to tear away the clothes and limiters that stood between him and a completely undressed and unmasked Hakkai. He knew he'd get an argument about removing the limiters again, so he'd have to surprise him to get them off.

He steered them around the coat rack, halting briefly so Hakkai could remove his coat, and around the couch, maneuvering Hakkai so he sank into the couch.

Breaking the kiss, Hakkai said, "I never knew you felt this way about me. When were you going to tell me?"

Gojyo's mouth hung open. "Huh? Hakkai, you're just getting over Kanan's, um, passing. I didn't think you'd feel the same way about me as I felt about you. Besides," he continued, almost accusingly, "the way you went after those guys was hot. It really wound me up."

Hakkai leaned back, laughing. "So blood and gore turns you on?"

Gojyo took the opportunity to lick that long column of Hakkai's neck. "Nah, it's not blood and gore that turns me on. It's you."

He reached over and plucked the limiters off Hakkai's ear, nonchalantly dropping them to the floor.

Hakkai's eyes blazed. "STOP IT!" he yelled as his ears lengthened, his fingernails and teeth became longer and sharper, and vines began appearing on his body. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I wanna see your youkai side again. Just for me, baby. Make love to me, fuck me, do whatever you want with me." As he said this, he pulled Hakkai's shirt over his head and fumbled to get his pants off.

Hakkai tried to frown, but his youkai side was overwhelming his normal human persona. "This is terribly dangerous! You could be irreparably hurt. I've hurt too many people already, Gojyo. I don't want to hurt you too!"

Gojyo nuzzled the fierce and menacing looking face and removed the glasses perched on Hakkai's nose. They looked faintly ridiculous with those vines swaying and threatening to wrap around them. Besides, Gojyo was afraid they'd be damaged.

Youkai Hakkai apparently had a better sense of smell as well, because now he was intently sniffing Gojyo's neck. He gave it a long languorous lick with a tongue that Gojyo would swear was twice as long as normal. He shivered thinking about what that tongue could do to his dick.

Hakkai's claws tangled in Gojyo's hair as he lightly raked the side of Gojyo's face with his fangs while leaves from the vines lightly tickled Gojyo's skin. Gojyo inhaled, wondering if he was going to wind up with more scars on his face. He stroked the tips of Hakkai's now-pointy ears, nibbling on one for good measure, while surreptitiously glancing at Hakkai's seemingly enormous and engorged dick.

Hakkai began kissing the side of Gojyo's face, being careful not to use his fangs. Gojyo flung his head back, losing himself to the sensation of those puckered moist lips moving sensuously down his skin and that hard cock pressing against his hip. Taking the hint, Hakkai kept on going down Gojyo's neck, peppering it with kisses and little nips, while he ripped Gojyo's shirt away from his body and let it flutter to the floor. It was a good thing it wasn't one of Gojyo's favorites, because it looked like it was beyond repair.

Hakkai's little nips went straight to Gojyo's dick, which felt fucking strangled by now. Gojyo shifted uncomfortably and Hakkai surfaced for air long enough to say, "Perhaps you'd better remove those yourself. I'd hate to damage anything vital with these claws." As he said these words, he stretched his hands out, displaying the razor sharp claws on those beautiful long fingers.

"Sure, anything you say, 'Kai," Gojyo said breathlessly as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, lifting his tush so he could pull them down and off, and left them in a heap on the floor. His underwear quickly followed. Then he leaned over and licked at the claws Hakkai had displayed.

Hakkai sighed and licked his lips, making Gojyo's dick throb. One of his vines grew and reached for that very selfsame dick, causing Gojyo to shrink back in fear, considering what he'd seen those vines do to some of their opponents' necks.

Hakkai stroked the side of Gojyo's face with the side of his hand so as not to hurt him with his claws. "Don't worry, Gojyo," he said, "I won't garrote you."

Gojyo forced himself to relax and watched in astonishment as the vine wrapped itself around his dick. The fluttering leaves tickling his dick and balls made him laugh while the way the vines writhed up and down was impossibly stimulating.

"Hey, Hakkai, take it slow, 'kay? I'm gonna lose my load here soon if you keep this up," he said.

The vines stopped writhing and just exerted gentle pressure. They then slowly unfurled and retracted back into Hakkai's body.

There was something Gojyo badly wanted to try. He slid off the couch, sinking to his knees, and gently prodded at Hakkai's legs until he opened them slightly.

Gojyo licked his lips nervously as he reached for Hakkai's length. He turned his head to the side and swiped it several times with his tongue before wrapping one hand around the base and laving the tip, tasting the pre-cum dribbling from the slit. He then relaxed his throat and jaw muscles completely and began easing Hakkai's dick down his throat, bobbing his head up and down. On the upstroke, he could feel the tip press against the back of his throat.

He heard the ghost of a moan and looked up to see Hakkai watching him, eyes glinting like dusky emeralds with circles of coal in the middle. Claws tangled in his hair as Hakkai held him down, trying to keep the sensation from sending him into the throes of orgasm.

Gojyo didn't care; he was sure he could make Hakkai come more than once. He stopped long enough to whisper, "Come for me, Hakkai. Don't hold back" around the cock in his mouth.

That was all Hakkai needed to hear. Come spurted into Gojyo's open and waiting throat. So much of it, in fact, that a few drops dribbled out and down his chin as he swiped at them with the back of his hand.

Mindful of the claws, Gojyo heaved himself up into Hakkai's lap. Hakkai wrapped his arms around him, the vines entwining around him and beginning to bind him close to Hakkai's torso.

Gojyo bent down and took the nub of a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and nipping at it. Hakkai pushed him backwards, causing him to rake the nipple with his teeth, and bent forward to do the same to him.

Gojyo's back arched and his dick twitched at the painful yet pleasant sensation. He wondered briefly what this said about him. Was he one of those people who got off on pain?

The jolt he felt when one of the vines began tickling his tush in a sensitive spot caused him to abandon that line of thought. "Uh, Hakkai?" he said. "I thought we might use something other than vines."

Hakkai shifted. His erection had already returned in full force, having never completely gone away, even after his orgasm. "Like what?" he said curiously.

"Um, maybe butter?"

Hakkai chuckled. "You want to get buggered with butter?"

Gojyo laughed and shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Can you undo the vines? I think it'll be better if I get it and prep myself."

Hakkai nodded, and the vines loosened their hold. Gojyo got up on shaky legs and walked to the kitchen to retrieve the butter dish, hardly daring to believe what they were about to do,

When he returned, he knelt on the floor with his ass toward Hakkai, intent on giving his soon-to-be lover a show to remember. He swiped butter with the tips of his fingers and slowly inserted one inside, arching impossibly to penetrate as deep as possible and moving the finger in and out in a lewd display.

Hakkai sat forward, running the tips of his claws lightly up and down Gojyo's back in encouragement, as Gojyo removed his finger, buttered them again, and thrusting in with two fingers this time, repeated the performance in all its glory. Hakkai hoped Gojyo would finish soon, because if he didn't, watching Gojyo prepare himself was going to result in Hakkai christening Gojyo's bare butt and back with his come.

Perhaps sensing Hakkai's impatience, Gojyo stopped at two. He looked over his shoulder at Hakkai, his tendrils and vines writhing and swaying over his toned and highly desirable body, claws glistening, and said huskily, "How do you want me?"

"Just as you are," Hakkai replied as he sank to the floor. He gingerly placed a hand on Gojyo's right hip, lining himself up at Gojyo's opening, and pushed in.

Gods, it felt so fucking tight, yet warm and welcoming, like he'd finally arrived home. He pressed a little more and stopped when he heard a groan of pain. "You okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah," Gojyo ground out, biting his lip and trying hard not to let Hakkai know that it hurt. "Keep goin'."

"I'm not going to do that when it's clearly hurting you," Hakkai began, but Gojyo had other ideas. He thrust backward to drive Hakkai's cock deeper inside him, which pushed it past that constricting mass of muscle. It still felt tight, but not so impossibly so, and Hakkai felt the muscles surrounding his cock relax.

Hakkai put his other hand on Gojyo's left hip, using the leverage to drive himself deeper into that velvety tunnel. Losing his conscious, rational mind to his overwhelming lust, he could no longer be bothered about being gentle. He pistoned his hips, grinding against Gojyo's backside, slapping Gojyo's balls and butt with his pelvis until the slap of flesh on flesh resounded throughout the room. His vines' tendrils bound Gojyo from knee to chest, caressing and stroking his cock and balls almost as if they were another pair of hands.

Gojyo seemed as lost in his lust as Hakkai; he met every thrust with a grunt and a cry, shoving back almost as hard as he was shoved, until with a keening wail of "Fuck, Hakkai!" he shuddered, come painting his stomach and abdomen. Some even bounced off and landed on the floor, where they'd have fun cleaning it up tomorrow.

As Gojyo's muscles went into spasm, Hakkai, unable to take any more, felt his balls lift and his own orgasm uncoil from deep inside him. After what felt like more than a minute of pulsing, blinding nirvana, he slowly withdrew.

He moved to Gojyo's side in concern once he realized Gojyo had collapsed on the floor, exhausted. Gojyo's hand slid out and he played with the tip of one ear and the leaf peeking out from it. "Umm," Gojyo said. "That was nice."

Hakkai doubted that was the word he'd use if the situation had been reversed, but he had to agree, it had been nice. But now he was ready to be everyday, normal, human Hakkai again.

Gojyo must have ESP, because he reached under himself and showed Hakkai the limiters. "Help me sit up," he said, which Hakkai did.

With shaky hands and arms, Gojyo replaced the limiters on Hakkai's left ear and watched with fondness and a tinge of regret as the ears shortened and curved and the fangs, claws, and vines slowly disappeared from sight. Hakkai leaned forward and kissed him deeply, noticing the faint taste of his own semen on Gojyo's tongue, murmuring in his ear, "We'll have to do that again sometime soon, human to human."

Gojyo forbore from reminding him that he was half-youkai and breathed his agreement. "Yes, let's."

/fin/


End file.
